Dominant'e' vs Dominé'e'
by britishtoune
Summary: Que se passerait il si Hermione Granger n’arrivait qu’en 7ème année ? Si le choixpeau la plaçait à Serpentard ? Et si elle attisait les désirs de son Maître de Potions ?
1. Une nouvelle venue

Notre de l'auteur:

**Le vrai titre de la fiction n'est autre que Dominant(e)/Dominé(e).**

**Dans cette fiction vous allez découvrir une dark Hermione. Alors ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas voire Hermione en sainte nitouche... **

**Les °…° représentent les pensées de Severus et les ¤ … ¤ celles d'Hermione. **

**Vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Dominant(e)/Dominé(e)**

Chapitre I : Une nouvelle venue

La cérémonie de la répartition venait de se terminer, le professeur Snape n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver ses appartements, être au calme… Il n'avait vu que de potentiels cornichons passer sous le choixpeau, même à Serpentard c'est pour dire… Il sentait pointer un mal de crâne carabiné… Il leva les yeux et lança un regard noir à Potter… Il était encore là, celui là… C'était sa dernière année, après il disparaîtrait de sa vue… Un brouhaha infernal émanait de la salle…

Minerva allait débarrasser le tabouret et le choixpeau, lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit avec violence… Une jeune femme venait d'entrer, elle était habillée d'une cape de voyage… Severus n'en revenait pas, c'était bien une cape de l'école de Durmstrang… Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, pourquoi une personne venait de cette école… A moins que c'était pour le tuer… C'était fort peu commun, que Severus panique… Il posa sa main sur sa baguette et attendit…

La jeune femme avança à grandes enjambées, Severus ne voyait pas son visage, mais en voyant la réaction des garçons de la salle, elle devait être du grande beauté ou plutôt… Elle arriva devant la table des professeurs, Severus fut secoué par ce qu'il voyait… Il la détailla de haut en bas… Elle était vêtue d'un costume de Poudlard, une cravate mal mise laissant entrevoir un chemisier entr'ouvert sur de la dentelle noire… Elle portait la jupe réglementaire, mais qui montrait ses formes plus qu'avantageuse, il baissa son regard pour suivre ses longues et sublimes jambes…

Il dû faire preuve de beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas perdre de sa superbe, il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un gamin près pubère qui découvre ce qu'est une femme… Une chose plus dérangeante se fit sentir, quelque chose se réveillant au niveau du bas du ventre… Il décida d'imaginer Albus habillait en drag queen, ce qui eut l'effet immédiat inverse de celui qui était entrain de se produire…

Albus se leva et dit :

« Vous voilà enfin Miss Granger ! »

Elle mit un genou à terre, il était commun qu'à Durmstrang, le salut s'effectuait de cette manière… Puis se leva et dit d'un air arrogant :

« Bonjour monsieur le Directeur… J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes pour arriver jusqu'ici ! »

« Le principal c'est que vous soyez arrivée et nous allons procéder à votre répartition, veuillez prendre place sur le tabouret. »

Elle prit place et croisa les jambes, on entendit quelqu'un tomber de son banc… Severus ne fit même pas une remarque désagréable à cet incident, il était subjugué par les jambes de cette nouvelle élève… A cet instant, elle abaissa la capuche de sa cape, laissant une vague de cheveux bruns se déverser sur les épaules de la jeune femme, elle passa sa main dans ceux-ci pour les repousser en arrière… Puis posa les mains sur sa cuisse… Minerva, qui était quelque peu énervée par cette intrusion bruyante, déposa le choixpeau sur la tête de la jeune fille…

Hermione attendit et entendit une voix grave lui murmurer :

« Mhm… Tu es très intelligente, tu aimes apprendre… Tu as beaucoup de qualité et une grande arrogance… »

« Bon tu te dépêches ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

« Mhm… Bien ! »

Tout le monde retenait sa respiration et le choixpeau cria : « Serpentard »… Il y eut un silence de mort, Severus déglutit avec difficulté… Minerva enleva le choixpeau et Hermione se leva, sortit sa baguette, d'un coup elle fit disparaître sa cape et fit apparaître les couleurs de Serpentard sur elle… A cet instant, elle se tourna vers Severus, il remarqua qu'elle avait un œil noisette et l'autre rouge… Elle lui lança un défi des yeux, il se leva, se dirigea vers la nouvelle élève, la prit par le bras et la fit sortir de la salle en quatrième vitesse…

Albus soupira et fit signe aux professeurs de le suivre… Quant à Severus, il emmena cette jeune fille dans la salle des professeurs, il la bouscula plus de raison et claqua la porte… Elle se tourna et leva un sourcil interrogateur, il dit :

« J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes ! »

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et j'étais élève à Durmstrang jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Pourquoi avoir quitté cette école ? »

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, Albus avait les yeux qui ne pétillaient pas, ce qui était rare… Il regarda Severus d'un air réprobateur et dit sur un ton ferme :

« Severus ! Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre la fin du repas avant de l'emmener de force ici ! Pourquoi d'après toi, je vous avais tous convoqués ici APRES le repas ? »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur le directeur… Mais j'ai horreur qu'on me défie du regard ! »

Et il jeta un regard noir à Hermione, qui eut un rictus de contentement… Severus ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende dans son esprit :

¤ _Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous rediscuterons tranquillement plus tard, professeur. _¤

Puis la communication se coupa, elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux, elle avait réussi à entrer dans son esprit sans qu'il le sente… Albus prit la parole :

« Bon vu les évènements, je vais vous expliquer plus tôt que prévu pourquoi Miss Granger est arrivée à Poudlard… »

« Vous auriez pu nous prévenir qu'il y allait avoir une nouvelle élève ! »

« Severus calme toi, non d'un pinçon !!... Donc, Miss Granger est venue ici car elle était en danger à Durmstrang… On va dire qu'il y a eu quelques fuites quand à sa condition. »

« Sa condition ? Vous pourriez être plus précis monsieur le directeur ? »

Hermione roula des yeux et se tourna pour répondre :

« C'est simple, je suis une sang de bourbe !! »

Severus la regarda les yeux écarquillés, il ajouta :

« Comment est ce possible qu'une fille d'origine moldue ait été acceptée à Durmstrang ? »

« Vous croyez que je suis une simple fille de moldue, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! »

« Bon ça suffit vous deux !! Miss Granger a été élevé par une famille de sorcier… »

« J'ai été échangée avec quelqu'un d'autre à ma naissance… Ma mère d'adoption avait mis au monde un enfant mort-né, mon vrai père avait besoin d'argent, il m'a donc échangé contre l'autre… J'ai appris récemment que j'étais de descendance moldue… Mais à Durmstrang ils l'ont su, je ne sais comment… Donc mes parents m'ont envoyé ici… »

Severus comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard… Il fallait qu'il s'en méfie, elle avait semble t-il un grand pouvoir… Et on peut dire un pouvoir de séduction très puissant… Il sentait que ça se réveillait en lui.

Penser à Albus en drag queen… Penser à Albus en drag queen… Penser…

« Severus, ça ne va pas ? »

« Euh… Si très bien, Minerva… Miss Granger, j'espère que vous ferez bonne figure à la maison Serpentard ! »

Les autres professeurs sortirent, elle ne lui répondit pas de suite, mais en passant à côté de son professeur, elle murmura :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela professeur, vous aurez tout le plaisir de le remarquer… »

Severus déglutit, elle avait passé sa langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres… Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour sa santé mentale… Puis elle sortit, rejoignant Albus, qui devait lui faire visiter l'école… Il reprit ses esprits et sortit en trombe de la salle des professeurs, il se dirigea en grandes enjambées vers son bureau… Un groupe de Serpentard lui barrant le passage dans les escaliers, il hurla :

« 20 points en moins au Serpentard pour m'avoir retarder dans les escaliers !! »

Les élèves se collèrent au mur pour le laisser descendre et se volatiliser dans un tourbillon de robe noire… Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de son bureau, la claqua et sortit sa baguette :

« Collaporta ! Insonorus ! »

Il s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit son pantalon, il sortit sa virilité douloureuse… Il commença à la masser doucement… Il ne pu retenir un gémissement de bonheur… Elle l'avait mis dans tous ces états et il lui ferait payer… Le visage d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire, et notamment ses yeux envoûtant… Il accéléra son va et vient, resserrant son étreinte pour avoir plus de plaisir… Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, lorsqu'il imagina la bouche sa nouvelle élève sur son sexe… Il avait l'impression de sentir son élève lui masser les testicules tout en le léchant doucement…

Il ouvrit les yeux, un voile de désir pouvait s'y lire… Il continua son va et vient… Il resserra une dernière fois son étreinte… Dans un cri guttural prononça le nom d'Hermione et se libéra en gémissant… Le visage de sa nouvelle élève disparut peu à peu… Severus eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration… C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un désir si fort pour une femme… Car maintenant il pouvait le dire ce n'était pas une gamine, mais une femme… Elle avait du se forger un sacré caractère pour survivre à Durmstrang…

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un « evanesco » pour nettoyer toute trace de son plaisir… Il leva les sorts qu'il avait apposés et commença à corriger des copies… Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte de son bureau… Il lança un « entrez » glacial, la porte s'ouvrit sur Albus Dumbledore accompagné d'Hermione Granger… Albus parla le premier :

« Ah Severus, je me doutais que vous seriez ici... Bon Miss, je vous laisse au bon soin du professeur Snape ! »

Et il sortit en fermant la porte… Severus avala difficilement sa salive, elle se tourna et lui dit d'un ton arrogant :

« Avez-vous pris assez votre plaisir, professeur ? »


	2. Qui l’aurait cru ?

Chapitre II : Qui l'aurait cru ?

Severus ouvrit des yeux ronds, il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire… Hermione voyant la non réaction de son professeur, lui reposa la question en la développant un peu plus :

« Je vous demande si vous avez pris assez de plaisir, en m'imaginant entrain vous faire une fellation ? Car je peux vous dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de satisfaction à vous voir faire ça ! »

Severus se leva, avança vers Hermione, sortit sa baguette et lança :

« Collaporta ! Insonorus ! »

Puis il ajouta :

« Que voulez vous dire par « j'ai pris un beaucoup de satisfaction à vous voir faire ça » ? »

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas, que je suis une élève comme les autres… J'ai certains pouvoirs, notamment grâce à ça ! »

Elle lui montra son œil rouge… Severus reprit contenance et dit :

« Vous avez pratiqué la magie noire pour posséder cet œil ! »

« Ne faite pas l'innocent professeur, vous savez très bien ce qu'est ce sort !... »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! »

Severus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en face de cette nouvelle élève… Elle avait quelque chose de machiavélique en elle, mais elle l'attirait inévitablement… Pourquoi Albus avait il accepté le cri de détresse de cette fille ? Elle était capable, à coup sûr, de s'en sortir… Elle avait une magie qu'il pouvait palper… Hermione le regardait, dans ses yeux on pouvait lire à certain amusement… Elle se mit à sourire et éclata d'un rire froid, presque dément :

« Vous mentez très mal, professeur… Car vous avez vous-même usé de ce sort, il y a longtemps… Je le sens encore présent en vous ! Même l'occlumencie ne peut rien faire lorsque vous vous retrouvez en présence d'une personne sous l'influence de ce sort ! »

Severus recula d'un pas et sentit le bureau derrière lui, Hermione avança vers lui, ses yeux flamboyés, elle se colla contre lui, il n'avait même pas la force de la repousser… Elle approcha son visage de celui de son professeur et murmura :

« Je crois que je vais jouer un peu avec vous... Et nous prendrons un très grand plaisir tout les deux… »

Elle posa sa main droite sur le pantalon de Severus et caressa son entrejambe, l'érection de celui-ci se faisant déjà sentir… Elle se décolla de lui et ajouta :

« J'aime sentir que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente… »

Elle se tourna, se dirigea vers la porte, en sortant elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire puis ferma la porte… Severus resta prostré quelques minutes, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la porte de son bureau… Il avait une envie folle de faire l'amour à cette nouvelle élève… Il se ressaisi et décida d'en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore… Il fallait mieux paraître pervers que ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

Quant à Hermione, elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune, elle aperçut un garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs… Elle le jaugea un instant et le héla :

« Eh, Malfoy !! »

Il se retourna vivement, le regard plein de haine, se radoucissant instantanément en la voyant… Il dit :

« Tiens la nouvelle, Granger c'est ça ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, Draco… »

Puis sans prévenir, elle le poussa contre le mur, et l'embrassa sur la bouche… Elle guida les mains de son jeune amant vers ses fesses, il ne protesta aucunement… Une porte s'ouvrit… Claqua… Des bruits de pas s'éloignant rapidement… Elle se détacha de Draco, qui la regarda étonné…

« Je suis désolée de d'avoir fait subir ça, mais le professeur Snape est mon principal objectif… J'ai envie de le faire enrager… »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée… C'était… Très agréable… Et qu'entends tu par « principal objectif » ? »

« J'ai envie de l'avoir pour moi… Il a besoin d'une femme et pas d'une Sainte Nitouche… Il a un charme très développé… Et je compte bien en faire mon amant ! »

« Mhm… Ce ne sera pas simple mais je peux t'y aider, si tu le veux… J'aime ce genre de plan… Et je peux déjà te dire que c'est mon parrain, donc… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, elle lui offrit un sublime sourire et s'approcha de lui :

« Tu me plais beaucoup Draco ! Toi et ton petit cerveau diabolique ! J'accepte ton aide ! »

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois comme pour sceller leur contrat… Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Serpentards…

Severus fulminé… Les personnes qu'il croisait dans le couloir se dépêchaient de lui laisser place libre… La rumeur qu'il avait enlevé 20 points aux Serpentards s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre… Il était dans ses pensées et percuta de plein fouet Hagrid, Severus se retrouva à terre, il se releva en hurlant :

« Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez !!!!! »

« Professeur Snape, il me semble, que je suis assez grand pour que vous me remarquiez ! »

Il le dévisagea et sans aucunes excuses reprit sa route, encore plus énervé, il entendit derrière lui :

« Et surtout ne dites pas « pardon ! » »

Il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'antre du directeur, lança à la sauvette le mot de passe et monta… Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, qu'il entra, bousculant le perchoir de Fumsek dans la foulée… Albus leva le regard, les yeux pétillants… Il croisa les mains et attendit… Severus fit les cents pas devant le bureau… Albus commença :

« Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ? »

« Oh vous savez très bien ce qui ne va pas !!! »

« Ah bon ? Et comment le saurais je ? »

« Parce que vous savez tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école ! »

Il claqua ses mains sur le bureau, son regard lança des éclairs, il ajouta :

« C'est Miss Granger qui me pose problème ! »

« Severus elle vient d'arriver, qu'a-t-elle pu faire pour vous mettre dans cet état ? »

Severus se contenait difficilement et lâcha en s'asseyant :

« J'ai envie de lui faire l'amour !!! »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et attendit la sanction… Albus souriait et ajouta :

« Severus, elle te fait de l'effet… C'est sûrement à cause du sort de vision auquel elle est soumise ! »

« Ce n'est pas que cela… Dès que je la regarde, j'ai envie de l'embrasser et de la posséder… j'ai déjà rencontré d'autres personnes sous l'influence de ce sort et ça ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet là… Elle m'a fait comprendre, qu'elle allait jouer avec moi... Je n'arriverais jamais à tenir, Albus… »

Le directeur entra dans ses pensées, pour que Severus l'appelle par son prénom, il devait vraiment être désespéré… Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à l'amour… Et cette jeune fille ne voulait sûrement pas que du sexe… Il releva la tête et lui dit :

« Severus essaye de retenir tes pulsions le plus possible… Fait la mariner un peu… Elle a 18 ans et si elle est consentante, je ne dirais rien… Tu sais Severus, tu as besoin de t'amuser un peu quelque fois… »

Severus n'en revenait pas… Albus lui donnait comme conseil de jouer avec une élève, et il lui donnait l'autorisation de la mettre dans son lit… Albus ajouta :

« Evidemment cela ne veut pas dire qu'en sortant de ce bureau, tu lui sautes dessus… Tu dois te retenir le plus possible ! Sinon je serais obligée de te sanctionner… »

« Bien, monsieur le directeur… »

Il se leva complètement dépité et sortit comme il était entré, c'est-à-dire en cognant dans le perchoir de Fumsek, celui-ci émit un sifflement de mécontentement…Severus se dirigea complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il en sortit lorsque Draco l'interpella :

« Parrain ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? »

« Tiens Draco… Je vais bien merci et j'ai pu remarqué que tu n'as pas perdu de temps avec la nouvelle ! »

« Oui, elle est très agréable et fougueuse… Je ne sais pas quand je la mettrais dans mon lit, mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder ! »

Severus fulminait intérieurement, mais il ne devait rien montrer… Draco allait sûrement raconter à sa protégée sa réaction. Il ajouta :

« Tu es bien un Malfoy ! Digne fils de ton père ! Aucune fille ne peut te résister ! Mais je dois te laisser, j'ai une potion qui ne peut attendre… A plus tard, Draco ! »

Et il le planta au milieu du couloir… Draco se dirigea vers ses appartements de Préfet en Chef où l'attendait Hermione, installée confortablement dans le canapé… Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ajouta :

« Bien… Il veut jouer à ça et bien nous allons jouer… Draco, tu seras mon petit ami officiel… Mais tu n'auras pas plus, alors évites de tomber amoureux de moi ! Je pourrais te le faire payer cher surtout si tu me gênais dans ma quête principale ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione ! Je veux simplement une petite compensation de temps en temps… »

« Et dans quel genre ? »

« J'aurais besoin de tes magnifiques talents pour m'aider à piéger Saint Potter… »

Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur le visage angélique de Draco, Hermione sourit et ajouta :

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin, mon chéri mais je t'aiderais volontiers… Par contre que penses tu de cette tenue ? »

Elle se leva du canapé et tourna sur elle-même, elle avait tout fait pour que sa jupe soit le plus court possible, que son chemisier lui serre un peu plus la poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de créer un décolleté pigeonnant… Draco déglutit et dit :

« Tu es sublime et ça me donne envie de te faire l'amour sur ce canapé immédiatement ! »

Elle se mit à rire, s'approcha, l'engloba tendrement de ses bras et l'embrassa longuement… Puis elle lui dit :

« Tu es adorable Draco… Nous y allons, sinon je pense que Severus ne sera pas content qu'on arrive en retard à son cours ! Au fait, je me place tout au fond, seule… J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec ton parrain… Il n'arrive pas à me bloquer mentalement… »

Elle se mit de nouveau à rire et ils sortirent… Pendant ce temps là, Severus cherchait frénétiquement dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, un livre qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps… Il le trouva : Sorts Interdits Au Moyen Âge… Il le feuilleta et tomba sur la page : Le sort de vision… Il leva la tête et consulta sa pendule, l'heure de son cours Serpentards/Gryffondors allait commencer… Il se documenterait ce soir… Mais il fallait qu'il arrive à contrôler ses pulsions et ça n'était pas gagné…

Il apposa plusieurs sorts de protection autour du livre et sortit de ses appartements, il entra dans le couloir qu'il l'amenait vers sa salle… Il remarqua un attroupement de Serpentards, qui disparut dès qu'il approcha… Il eut une vision qui réveilla en lui un feu bien connu ces dernières heures… Hermione Granger adossée au mur, jambe relevée et pied contre le mur, les bras croisés, attendait à côté de la porte… Severus remonta doucement son regard le long de la jambe qu'il lui était offerte, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Draco… Elle leva la tête, rencontra son regard d'onyx et lui lança en pensée :

¤ _Que le combat commence ! _¤


	3. Un combat gagné ?

Chapitre III : un combat gagné ?

Severus ouvrit la porte à la volée en disant d'entrer dans le silence… Comme prévu Hermione s'installa à la table du fond, Draco se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par une moue adorable… Les Gryffondors se faisaient le plus petit possible, alors que les Serpentards en profitaient pour bien se montrer… Hermione s'installa d'une manière provocante, enfin provocante si son professeur adoré venait se promener dans la dernière rangée… Severus prit sa baguette et fit apparaître la potion à réaliser, il dit :

« Vous avez deux heures pour réaliser cette potion, ceux ou celles qui termineraient en avance, ce qui ne sera sûrement pas le cas des Gryffondors, je ne veux aucuns bruits jusqu'à la fin du cours… Allez chercher vos ingrédients ! »

Les élèves se levèrent sauf Hermione qui regardait intensément Severus, il tourna son regard insondable vers elle et ajouta :

« Vous n'êtes pas dispensée de cet exercice, Miss Granger ! »

Elle lui lança un sourire narquois et claqua des doigts… Les ingrédients arrivèrent sur son bureau… Les autres élèves retournèrent à leur place… Elle baissa le regard et commença à préparer sa potion… Severus ne pu s'empêcher de penser :

Elle ne manque pas de toupet ! En même temps, elle fait partie de ma maison, si j'enlève des points à Serpentards cela va paraître louche…

Puis il s'assit à son bureau et commença à corriger des copies de quatrième année. Hermione leva le regard, un mauvais sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres… Elle murmura la formule du sort de désillusion et s'engloba d'un « insonorus »… Elle regarda Severus quelques instants et murmura :

« Maintenant, voyons ce que tu me caches ! »

Elle entra dans son esprit, doucement… Il fallait toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait réussi à y entrer sans problème la première fois, qu'il fallait croire que la partie était gagnée… Elle remonta doucement dans les souvenirs pour atterrir dans celui juste avant le cours… Elle regarda Severus chercher frénétiquement un livre… Elle observa son professeur apposer les sorts de protection puis elle se concentra sur le livre… Severus venait de sortir mais Hermione était toujours dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son professeur, elle cassa d'un geste de la main le sort sous lequel Severus avait enfermé le livre, elle s'en empara, le serra dans ses bras et se concentra de nouveau…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était assise sur sa chaise dans le cachot, tout le monde bien à sa place… Elle murmura un sort de désillusion sur le livre et le rangea dans son sac… Elle leva les deux autres sorts et continua sa potion… Une explosion retentit, Neville Londubat venait comme à son habitude de faire exploser son chaudron… Severus leva la tête et tomba droit dans le regard d'Hermione… Il éleva doucement la voix :

« Monsieur Londubat, votre cerveau est de plus en plus petit à ce que je remarque ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Miss Granger veuillez régler ce léger problème, je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! »

« Bien professeur. »

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers Neville, celui-ci était placé non loin de la porte, et surtout bien en vue du bureau de Severus… Elle se plaça à un endroit stratégique, les garçons durent se retenir de ne pas baver face à cette nymphe… Elle regarda Neville, qui baissait le regard… Elle remarqua que l'objet de ses désirs, la regardait… Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un « evanesco » qui remit le bureau de Neville en place… Elle se baissa pour ramasser un morceau de chaudron, Severus déglutit avec difficulté, il voyait le sublime bas du corps de son élève se pencher, laissant entre apercevoir de sublimes cuisses… Il sentit sa virilité se manifester… Elle se releva avec grâce, Severus se gifla mentalement mais il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de cette sublime apparition…

Hermione jubilait intérieurement, elle posa le morceau de chaudron et d'un coup de baguette, le retransforma en chaudron neuf… Puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau et entendit un faible merci… Elle lui envoya en pensée :

¤ _Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier Neville, je n'ai fait que répondre aux ordres du professeur… Je peux simplement te dire que tu es un grand sorcier au fond de toi !_ ¤

Puis elle se rassit, Neville ne tourna pas la tête, il se dirigea pour prendre les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait. Hermione qui venait de finir sa potion décida simplement de discuter un peu avec son professeur…

¤ _Vous n'étiez pas discret professeur !_ ¤

Elle remarqua que Severus serra sa plume plus que de raison, elle entendit une voix monter dans sa tête.

° _Je ne vous ai pas permis de me parler Miss. _°

¤ _J'en prend la permission désormais professeur, j'ai fini ma potion, il faut bien que je m'occupe !_ ¤

Il posa sa plume et se leva, il commença à faire sa ronde entre les élèves, critiquant ouvertement les Gryffons et saluant les Serpents… Il ne devait pas hésiter à vérifier la potion de sa sublime élève, il contourna le bureau et ce qu'il vit le subjugua… Elle était assise d'une manière plus que provocante, les jambes croisées laissant ses cuisses apparaître, laissant un aperçu sur le galbe de ses fesses, il remarqua même une dentelle vert sombre s'échapper de cet endroit interdit, il remonta son regard tout en avançant, sa chemise la serrait beaucoup, ce qu'il lui faisait un sublime décolleté, son œil tiqua à la vue de la dentelle verte qui s'en échappait… Il se stoppa et observa la potion de son élève…

Hermione en profita et lança un sort de désillusion donnant l'illusion que le professeur surveillait la classe… Elle huma le parfum se dégageant de son professeur, il sentait le musc… Un parfum agréable et très sensuel… Elle lui envoya en pensée :

¤ _Votre parfum éveille mes sens professeur !_ ¤

Il ne dit rien mais elle lui envoya une pensée… Severus dos à son tableau debout, les bras enchaînés, soupirant de plaisir… Hermione accroupit devant lui, léchant doucement son sexe, le prenant dans sa bouche en faisant de doux va et vient… De retour à la réalité, elle remarqua que son professeur avait fermé les yeux et se tenait au bureau… Un sourire vint se loger sur les lèvres d'Hermione, elle relança une deuxième vague de pensée…

Une chambre Severus, allongé nu sur le lit les yeux bandés… Et une tigresse aux cheveux indisciplinés qui le faisait gémir… Elle léchait ce qui ressemblait à du miel… Elle lécha doucement le torse, s'arrêtant pour taquiner les tétons frémissant de Severus… Elle descendit encore plus et prit d'un seul geste, sans plus de cérémonie, le sexe de Severus dans sa bouche, le faisant crier de plaisir…

° _Arrêtez de m'envoyer de genre de scène, Miss Granger !_ °

¤ _Pourquoi cela ne vous plait pas ? J'aurais pourtant cru._ ¤

Elle passa doucement sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Severus, lui laissant échapper un gémissement étouffé… Il lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua sur le bureau, un regard de sombre colère pouvant se lire dans ses yeux… Il lui lança :

° _Je vous ai demandé d'arrêter !_ °

Hermione n'en revenait pas, son professeur avait réussi à se contrôler avec beaucoup de mal, mais il l'avait repoussé… Elle lui envoya :

¤ _Pouvez vous lâchez ma main, vous me faites mal !_ ¤

Il la lâcha immédiatement, elle se massa le poignet… Il reprit contenance, sortit sa baguette et leva le sort de désillusion… Son regard fit le tour de la salle pour observer les élèves, tout le monde travaillait… Il daigna enfin poser ses yeux sur Hermione qui fit une moue boudeuse, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

« Vous voulez jouer Miss Granger, alors nous allons jouer ! On verra lequel de nous deux gagnera ! »

Et contre toute attente, il lui mordilla amoureusement le lobe de l'oreille, laissant une Hermione totalement hypnotisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer… Severus se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à son bureau, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage, Draco qui avait relevé la tête le remarqua et fronça les sourcils… Il se tourna discrètement vers Hermione qui paraissait dans un état second mais son visage montrait qu'elle commençait à fulminer de rage… Le maître des Potions réinstalla son masque et s'installa pour observer sa classe… Le changement d'état de sa Némésis, lui sauta aux yeux, il ajouta :

« Miss Granger, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

Elle hésita à répondre, puis ajouta :

« Je vais bien professeur merci ! »

« Londubat, l'écorce de chêne que vous venez de mettre dans votre potion risque de la faire tourner au vinaigre ! »

A cet instant justement, une faible odeur de vinaigre se fit sentir… Hermione reprit des couleurs, une idée vint la frapper de plein fouet… Il voulait jouer, elle allait jouer… Elle dirigea sa baguette vers Neville, elle fit tomber un ingrédient à terre, il se dépêcha de le ramasser et d'un coup de baguette fit devenir le vinaigre en la potion demandée, elle lança un sort sur Neville, il ne se tromperait plus dans le reste de la potion… Elle se sentit un regard posé sur elle, elle se détourna de Neville avec une mine de dégoût… Elle devait se montrer digne des Serpentards… Puis elle tomba sur les yeux d'onyx… Une pensée lui parvint :

° _Puis je savoir ce que vous trafiquez Miss Granger ?_ °

¤ _Ce que je trafique ? J'attends simplement que le cours se termine._ ¤

° _En vous intéressant à Londubat ?_ °

¤ _Pourquoi vous êtes jaloux ?_ ¤

° _Mais pour qui me prenez vous, espèce de petite insolente !_ °

¤ _Pour qui je me prend, mais pour moi, monsieur !_ ¤

Elle lui envoya les mêmes images de désir, mais il ne baissa pas son regard, la fixant toujours plus… Son regard s'embrumant du plaisir qu'il éprouvait… Elle porta ses mains à sa poitrine et commença à caresser son décolleté arrivant à la dentelle de son soutien gorge… Elle se massa doucement les seins tout en se mordillant la lèvre… Elle arrêta son manège, ceci n'avait duré que quelques secondes, elle lança :

¤ _J'espère que ceci vous a plu !_ ¤

Elle posa la paume de sa main sur ses lèvres et lui envoya un furtif baiser, finissant par un clin d'œil… Il se leva et d'un coup de baguette arrêta les feux des chaudrons… Il dit :

« L'heure est terminée, veuillez mettre vos potions dans les fioles, les étiqueter et de me les amener ! »

Un peu de bruit se fit entendre, les chaudrons se vidèrent, les Gryffondors donnaient toujours leur potion en premier, Hermione se dirigea vers Draco et lui murmura :

« Tu m'attends à la porte mon chéri. »

« D'accord ma beauté… »

Les Serpentards sortirent, elle donna sa fiole à Severus et lui murmura :

« Je prend un très grand plaisir à être dans votre cours… Et j'espère que vous éprouvez la même chose ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, ré ouvrit la porte que Draco avait prit soin de fermer… Elle la laissa ouverte, laissant Severus voir qu'elle embrassait Draco à pleine bouche… Elle se tourna lui fit un sourire et ferma la porte… Severus murmura pour lui-même :

« Elle me le paiera ! »

A cet instant, il entendit une résonance dans son esprit :

¤ _Je l'espère bien, professeur !_ ¤

Il se leva de rage, serrant dans sa main la copie d'un élève… Il avait une heure de temps libre et il comptait bien s'en servir pour consulter le livre qu'il avait cherché puis retrouvé tout à l'heure… Il sortit en trombe de sa salle et se dirigea vers ses appartements… Il y entra vite fait, pressant le pas… Il s'arrêta en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa bibliothèque… Il sentait une force étrange émaner de la pièce. Il ouvrit et aperçut de suite ce qu'il manquait, il entra et palpa l'énergie qu'il y circulait…

D'un coup de baguette il engloba l'énergie et l'absorba, un visage désormais familier apparut… Un œil rouge le narguant… Il ouvrit les yeux, et sentit une colère noire monter en lui… Elle avait osé pénétrer dans ses appartements et elle le payera par un moyen snapien… Une torture physique lorsqu'il la possédera… Et elle s'en mordra les doigts, en espérant que lui-même réussisse à tenir le supplice qu'il lui fera subir… Il décida d'attendre sa ronde de cette nuit pour essayer de retrouver son dû et il savait pertinemment que l'affrontement avec sa Némésis sera difficile, mais il le gagnera car il se sera préparé physiquement et psychiquement…


	4. Une ronde mouvementée

Chapitre IV : une ronde mouvementée

Severus ne s'était pas présenté au repas du soir, au grand désarroi d'Hermione. Celle-ci fut soucieuse pendant tout le repas ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Draco. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, il la prit à part et lui dit :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de tout le repas ! »

« Il n'était pas là et je n'aime pas ça… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui arrive souvent de ne pas prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle ! »

« Mais je suis frustrée !!! Je lui avais préparé quelques petites choses très sympathiques à lui montrer… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le professeur MacGonagall les interpella, elle leur expliqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux convoqués dans le bureau du Directeur. Hermione paraissait sceptique, Draco n'en avait rien à faire. Pendant ce temps là, Severus méditait pour la marche à suivre quant à la ronde de ce soir. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait tomber sur sa Némésis. Alors qu'il ruminait de sombres pensées, il entendit quelque chose frapper à la fenêtre. Il se tourna et remarqua un hibou, il se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Il prit la lettre et d'un regard noir fit se sauver le coursier. Il tourna la lettre et l'ouvrit, c'était une lettre du directeur le sommant à venir dans son bureau dès la réception de là dite lettre.

Severus soupira mais il ne pouvait pas refuser cet ordre, il remarqua un mot écrit en bas de la lettre « cheminée ». Il roula des yeux, comme si il allait traverser tout le collège alors qu'avec de la poudre de cheminette, ça allait plus vite. Il prit cette fameuse poudre, la lança dans l'âtre, y entra et prononça clairement « bureau du directeur à Poudlard ». Quelques secondes plus tard, il épousseta sa robe de sorcier et se retrouva nez à nez avec Miss Granger. Il tourna la tête et remarqua Draco. Elle lui dit :

« Le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de l'attendre, il devait régler un problème avec le professeur MacGonagall. »

« Très bien. »

Elle se déplaça avec grâce et se posa sur un des fauteuils devant le bureau du directeur. Elle croisa les jambes si bien que Severus commençait à avoir chaud, le manège ne passa pas inaperçu car un sourire carnassier vint se loger sur les lèvres fines de Draco. Un silence pesant se laissait sentir, si bien que lorsque Albus entra dans son bureau, il avait l'impression que l'on veillait un mort. Il lança à la sauvette :

« Bonsoir Severus, je suis désolé de ce contre temps. Je pense que Miss Granger a dû vous mettre au courant ! »

Il acquiesça. Albus alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, il gratouilla la tête de Fumsek qui roucoula de plaisir, puis il ajouta :

« Miss Granger, j'ai décidé de vous nommer Préfète en Chef… »

Severus ne pu se retenir de crier :

« Pardon !! Mais elle vient à peine d'arriver dans notre école… »

« Severus, calme toi et laisse moi expliquer ! Je viens de nommer un deuxième Préfet en Chef chez les Gryffondors, car il faut à tous les prix accentuer la sécurité dans les couloirs ! Et au vu du dossier scolaire de Miss Granger, qui m'est parvenu de Durmstrang, je ne peux que lui faire confiance ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui lui lança son sourire le plus innocent. Elle se leva, se tourna instinctivement vers Severus et lança en pensée :

¤ _J'aime avoir les mêmes armes que vous, cher professeur !_ ¤

° _Ne soyez pas aussi prétentieuse ! Vous n'avez en aucuns cas gagné !_ °

Et il lui lança un regard flamboyant, auquel elle répondit. Le professeur Dumbledore ajouta :

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous expliquerez évidemment à Miss Granger en quoi le rôle de Préfet en Chef consiste. »

« Bien évidemment, monsieur le Directeur ! »

Puis ils sortirent du bureau, laissant un Severus au bord de l'explosion, il se tourna, le regard noir, vers Albus et lui dit d'un ton tranchant :

« Vous savez très bien que je désire cette élève et vous lui donnez des armes supplémentaires, vous voulez me faire fléchir ! »

« Allons Severus, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Est elle si terrible que cela ? »

Il avait dit ça d'un air malicieux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Severus du bureau à une vitesse folle. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, plus exactement la réserve, ne regardant même pas Mme Pince, qui ne fit pas plus attention à lui. Il regarda rapidement les titres des livres, son doigt s'arrêta sur un titre bien précis et un sourire carnassier se lisait à présent sur ses lèvres. Il prit place dans le coin le plus éloigné de la bibliothèque et commença un drôle de rituel.

° _Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir !_ °

Draco avait emmené Hermione dans ses appartements de Préfet, une deuxième chambre était apparue et ses affaires avaient été amenées. Elle prit place sur le canapé, laissant une superbe vue à Draco qui commençait à avoir du mal à gérer le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle le remarqua et lui dit :

« N'y pense même pas Draco ! »

« Je le sais bien Hermione ! Mais tu es tellement belle et désirable, ce n'est pas humain pour moi… »

Elle se leva et enlaça ses bras autour de son cou, elle le força à regarder ses yeux. Elle lui envoya des ondes puissantes de magie noire, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle lui arracha ses vêtements et le poussa sur le canapé. Elle se poussa et laissa apparaître les démons femelles qu'elle avait invoqués. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour se préparer, elle devait commencer sa ronde dans une heure environ. Elle entendait des râles de désirs de l'orgie qui se passait dans le salon à côté, Draco venait de découvrir un trait des pouvoirs d'Hermione. Celle-ci se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se prépara, elle devait avoir tous les atouts de son côté, tout en sachant que Draco ne serait pas en état de faire une ronde ce soir, elle allait enfin pouvoir s'attaquer à l'homme qu'elle désirait.

Lorsque sa douche fut finie, elle entendit Draco jouir dans un râle puissant, un sourire vint se loger sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle retira la serviette qu'elle avait noué autour de son corps, elle était à présent nue, elle sortit dans le salon qui était redevenue calme, elle regarda le corps nu de Draco, il réussit à lever la tête, elle lui dit :

« Qu'éprouves-tu pour moi Draco ? »

« Du respect… Plus de désir ni d'amour. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait subir ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu ! »

« Oui… Merci pour cette expérience unique. »

Puis il s'effondra sur le canapé, il s'était endormi. Elle lança un sort de mobilicorpus pour l'envoyer dans sa chambre, puis se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre pour s'habiller, elle opta pour des sous vêtements en dentelle blanche. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se préparer, elle prit son sac avec le livre de son cher maître des potions, sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre de Préfète.

Elle commença par faire sa ronde normale, le devoir avant tout. Les couloirs et les salles de classes étaient calmes. Puis elle se concentra pour repérer l'énergie de Severus, il était un étage au dessus d'elle, elle se mit à courir et se plaça à un endroit stratégique car il était obligé de passer par cet endroit, il n'y avait aucuns passages secrets d'utilisables. Elle s'installa et se mit à feuilleter les pages du livre de son professeur. Celui-ci qui réfléchissait tout en marchant, n'aperçut pas de suite sa Némésis. Elle lui envoya en pensée :

¤ _Bonsoir professeur !_ ¤

Il leva la tête et tomba sur Hermione, dos au mur, qui feuilletait son livre. Il lui dit :

« Mes soupçons étaient donc fondés ! Vol d'un livre dans les appartements d'un professeur, ce ne sera pas une retenue mais un renvoi ! »

Elle lui souriait, avait elle perdu la tête ? Non elle essayait de cacher les apparences. Elle referma le livre dans un bruit sec, s'approcha de Severus et le lui tendit. Celui-ci d'un coup de baguette le fit disparaître, ce qui contraria beaucoup Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Il s'approcha, passa sa main autour de sa taille et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« J'ai l'impression que je vous ai déçu, mais ça ne fait que commencer ! »

Il lui mordilla amoureusement l'oreille, elle laissa tomber son sac pour avoir les mains libres, elle les passa dans le dos de Severus, mais un sourire carnassier était accroché aux lèvres de Severus, si bien que son œil droit devint rouge. Il la repoussa violemment, lui prit le menton entre ses mains et lui dit d'un air méchant :

« Regardez moi bien dans les yeux, Miss Granger ! Vous qui vouliez jouer, nous allons jouer ! »

Elle était abasourdie de voir l'œil rouge de Severus, elle le repoussa et d'un regard mauvais lui dit :

« J'ai hâte de jouer avec vous professeur, même au milieu de ce couloir !! »

Elle se jeta sur lui, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, Severus fut étonné de cette attaque mais il croisa le regard brûlant d'Hermione, il avait une superbe vue sur décolleté. A cet instant, il lui lança un sort informulé et elle se retrouva accroché au mur telle une proie dans une toile d'araignée. Il se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcier, puis se dirigea vers une Hermione qui fulminait de rage. Il lui dit :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une jeune femme, avec un corps aussi frêle, me ferait tomber à la renverse. »

Ce qui eut le don de la calmer, elle ajouta :

« Comment se fait il que vous ayez un œil rouge ? »

« Tiens, l'envie d'apprendre prend le pas sur la rage et le désir… Je vais répondre à votre question, vous avez-vous même remarqué que j'avais déjà utilisé le sort de vision. Mais ce sort est bien plus qu'un sort de vision, il permet beaucoup de chose comme ce que vous avez fait subir à Draco ce soir ! »

Elle fut bouche bée par cette révélation, elle avait pourtant activé le bouclier protecteur. Severus continua :

« Comme je ne savais pas comment vous contrer, j'ai du m'y soustraire de nouveau ! Car sachez Miss Granger, j'ai horreur qu'on m'impose les choses ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui arracha son chemisier, il caressa du bout des doigts la dentelle de son soutien gorge. Hermione se mit à gémir, mais non de plaisir, elle commença même à se débattre, si bien qu'elle arriva à casser le sort de Severus, elle ne savait trop comment. Elle le regarda de la peur dans les yeux, Severus s'approcha d'elle, elle était tétanisée. Il repassa sa main autour de sa taille, la serra contre lui, il baissa son visage et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il sentit qu'elle se détendit. Il n'avait fait qu'effleurer ses lèvres, il la repoussa et d'un coup de baguette, il referma la chemise qu'il avait arrachée. Il ramassa, lui donna son sac et lui dit :

« Repartez dans vos appartements, les couloirs sont vides ! Bonne nuit Miss Granger. »

« Bonne nuit professeur. »

Elle se mit à courir, lorsqu'elle ne fut plus dans la ligne de mire de son cher maître des Potions, elle marcha un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, son plan avait marché. Il avait fait réapparaître son sort de vision, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Et de surcroît par son superbe jeu théâtral, elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait eu peur de lui. Tout se passait le mieux du monde.

Severus était heureux et en même temps sceptique. Elle avait joué un sublime jeu théâtral mais ce léger baiser avait été très agréable, lui qui était en manque d'émotions fortes, il allait être servi. Sa Némésis avait un pouvoir très impressionnant, et cela devait faire plus d'un an qu'elle détenait le pouvoir de vision en elle, car elle n'aurait jamais pu utiliser ce genre sort contre Draco. Il se dirigea vers ses cachots, tout en réfléchissant, mais elle allait essayer de tisser un lien avec lui. Il devait finir la pose des sortilèges qu'il avait découvert dans ce livre à la bibliothèque. Et si elle voulait jouer avec la magie noire de haut niveau, il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable.

La nuit allait être longue et il serait très fatigué le lendemain, mais il pourra enfin l'attaquer sur son terrain et ça il en était heureux. Elle pensait qu'elle arriverait à le dominer mais il se passera la chose inverse. C'est un sourire vainqueur qu'il entra dans ses appartements pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé avant de partir faire sa ronde. Quant à Hermione, elle s'endormit tel un bébé, elle avait utilisé beaucoup sa magie ce soir, elle s'occuperait de cet homme si intéressant demain, c'est en pensant à Severus qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Changement absolu

Chapitre V : Changement absolu

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil vint effleurer le visage d'Hermione la faisant gémir, mais elle s'éveilla rapidement, attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit, la tenant devant elle prête à attaquer. Elle se trouva face à Draco qui jouait avec sa baguette, il était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil faisant face au lit de la jeune femme. Celle-ci baissa sa baguette et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers son soit disant fiancé et s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle lui adressa un sourire, il lui dit :

« Alors ta ronde ? »

« Mhm… Plus qu'intéressante ! Il a enfin repris en lui le sort de vision, je vais enfin pourvoir m'amuser ! »

« Tu penses que c'est prudent ? »

Elle se leva férocement et le regarda une flamme dansant dans ses yeux… Elle ajouta :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Draco ? Tu voulais m'aider et maintenant je te sens distant ! C'est à cause d'hier ? »

Il ne répondit pas de suite, il se mit à réfléchir, puis il posa son regard sur Hermione qui recula d'un pas. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco, il se leva s'approcha de sa fiancée, enserra sa taille, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura :

« Tu pensais avoir gagner, mais je suis plus fort que toi ! »

Elle le repoussa et regarda les yeux de Draco, un noir et un rouge, il était possédé par son Maître des Potions, son regard se troubla redevenant gris acier, puis il s'écroula dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle était encore sous le choc, elle commença à douter de ses propres pouvoirs. Draco se mit à bouger, il repoussa légèrement sa compagne, la regarda interloqué, elle se mit à fulminer et lui dit :

« Il a osé s'en prendre à toi !! »

« Pardon ? Mais de quoi parles tu Hermione ? »

« Tu étais sous l'influence de ton parrain ! Il t'a utilisé !! »

Elle criait comme une furie, Draco prit place sur le lit et la regarda faire les cent pas devant lui, il ajouta :

« J'ai l'impression que ça va mal tourner cette histoire, surtout si tu n'es pas capable de me protéger face à sa magie ! Tu te rends compte qu'il a utilisé un sort de magie noire sur moi ! »

« Rectification ! Il a utilisé des lambeaux du sort que je t'ai lancé hier soir ! Mais il va me le payer !!! »

Ses cheveux se mirent à flotter autour d'elle, Draco soupira, se leva et la prit dans ses bras, la tension retomba de suite. Elle le regarda étonné, il desserra son étreinte et lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, maintenant qu'il a les mêmes armes que toi, il faut lui montrer que tu es digne de Serpentard ! Pour ce qui est du sexe ce sera le petit bonus de la bataille ! »

Elle le regarda, la surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage fin. Draco en profita pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres demandeuses de sa compagne. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Hermione à ses pensées. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place et affronter son nouvel adversaire.

Severus riait d'un rire froid, il était appuyé sur son lavabo les cheveux pendants devant lui. Il se releva et tomba face à son reflet, un œil rouge l'autre noir, mais quelque chose avait changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé pendant la nuit, ils lui arrivaient à présent dans le bas du dos, son visage n'était plus émacié, son nez était devenu fin°°… Il avait un visage angélique, mais diabolique lorsque l'œil rouge apparaissait. Il s'habilla rapidement, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche largement ouverte, il passa un gilet sans manche et enfila sa cape. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette, la lança dans l'âtre, il y entra et annonça « bureau du directeur à Poudlard ».

Albus releva la tête pour se retrouver face à un inconnu, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa à première vue, celui-ci lui adressa la parole :

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur ! »

« Severus ? »

Albus fut pantois, il détailla son professeur de potions de haut en bas, n'arrivant pas à le reconnaître. Celui-ci ne perdit pas patience, il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur le bureau, il ajouta :

« C'est bien moi, monsieur. Tel que vous m'avez connu il y a quelques années ! »

« Je vois ça effectivement… Ne me dis pas que tu as repris en toi le sort de vision ! »

« Vous ne m'avez pas donné le choix, monsieur le directeur ! Je vous ai dit qu'elle était dangereuse donc maintenant je suis à égalité avec cette petite pimbêche ! »

« Severus… C'est embêtant, c'est un sort très ancien que tout le monde relie à la magie noire… »

« Oui je le sais mais j'ai le pouvoir de cacher ce pouvoir ! »

Il montra ses yeux, Albus remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux de couleurs noires… Il réfléchit quelques instants et ajouta :

« Mais comment allons nous expliquer ton changement physique si soudain… »

« C'est pour cela que je suis ici, je ne voulais pas me présenter dans la Grande Salle sans que vous ne m'ayez vu… Pour ce qui est de l'explication je présume que vous allez en trouver une adéquate !... Nous pouvons y aller ? »

Albus se leva et se mit à réfléchir, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée ce qu'il avait fait, Severus qui utilisait une nouvelle fois cette magie ancienne, quelle idée il avait eu de donner les mêmes armes à Miss Granger… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de la Grande Salle, le maître des Potions fit signe au directeur d'entrer le premier, puis il le suivit. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent instantanément, les filles n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs yeux du fantasme masculin qui venait d'entrer, les garçons ne purent s'empêcher d'être jaloux du style de cet inconnu… Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui fulminait intérieurement, Hermione… Elle serrait sa serviette si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches, Draco lui demanda :

« Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu le connais ? »

« Evidemment que je le connais comme tout le monde, c'est ton parrain ! »

Draco se tourna vivement vers le soit disant inconnu, celui-ci se tourna vers lui, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres puis il regarda intensément Hermione, qui ne lâcha pas une seconde le regard noir. Le directeur fit signe à tout le monde pour que les chuchotements cessent, il commença :

« Jeunes gens, comme vous avez pu le remarquer je ne suis pas venu seul ce matin, mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, l'homme qui est à coté de moi n'est autre que votre professeur de Potions. »

Un vague de chuchotements s'éleva, les filles n'en crurent pas leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles, les garçons furent soulagés. Le directeur reprit :

« Le professeur Snape a été victime d'une erreur de manipulation dans une potion faite par l'un de vous, ce qui en a résulté cet état physique. Lui-même ne sait pas quand il pourra retrouver son corps initial, il est évidemment entrain d'y travailler. Je vous prie de prendre au sérieux le fait d'essayer une potion sur sa propre personne, même pour un professionnel cela peut être très dangereux !... Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

Severus fit un signe de tête à Albus et s'installa à sa place. Il jubila intérieurement, le directeur avait menti effrontément et il avait même mis cette erreur sur le dos d'un élève de l'assemblée. Sur cette pensée, il commença à manger avec appétit, ce nouveau corps en demandait plus que l'ancien. Il sentait sur lui un regard empli de haine, il leva le regard et tomba sur celui de sa Némésis. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants puis elle baissa le regard.

° Mhm… Aurait elle peur ? °

Hermione se leva sous le regard interrogatif de Draco. Elle sortit tranquillement, mais lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la Grande Salle, elle partit en courant dans le parc… Elle s'arrêta lorsque ses pieds se retrouvèrent dans l'eau… Des larmes inondèrent ses joues, elle serra ses poings, l'eau se mit à bouillonner autour d'elle, ses cheveux voletaient, une haine incommensurable s'affichait à présent dans ses yeux… Une forme fantomatique apparut devant elle, elle leva le regard et s'adressa à la forme :

« C'est un adversaire trop fort !! Il a en lui le sort de vision et je n'arrive pas à connaître l'étendu de son pouvoir ! »

« Calme toi, Hermione ! Je t'ai donné ce pouvoir car j'ai confiance en toi ! Tu arriveras à le dominer tôt ou tard, même si tu dois pour cela devenir sa chienne ! »

« Pardon ?... Vous voulez que je me prostitue !! »

« En quelque sorte, surtout si tu n'arrives pas à récupérer le médaillon !! J'en ai besoin le plus vite possible ! »

« Je ne me prostituerais pas ! Je gagnerais ce combat, je le dominerais et il deviendra mon toutou !! »

Un tourbillon d'eau apparut autour d'Hermione, sa puissance se développait de plus en plus… La forme fantomatique la regarda un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il reprit :

« Je te reconnais déjà mieux ! Tu avais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ! »

Il se mit à rire, un rire dément qu'Hermione appréciait plus que tout, il tendit sa main pour caresser la joue rosie d'énervement de celle qui se trouvait face à lui, il ajouta :

« Il arrive… Normal, vu la puissance que tu viens de développer… ASAHAM !!! »

Un démon de l'eau apparut, Hermione sortit rapidement sa baguette et commença à se battre contre le démon. Lorsque Severus ouvrit la porte pour sortir dans le parc, il ne pu retenir une exclamation à la vue du spectacle, il se mit à courir. Quand Hermione sentit la puissance de son professeur, elle se laissa toucher par le démon, Severus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche l'eau et que le démon ne l'emporte. D'un geste de la main, il bloqua l'attaque que l'ennemi avait lançait. Il déposa son élève sur le bord du lac, un vent se fit sentir faisant voler la cape de sorcier de Severus, ses cheveux se détachèrent. Hermione ne rata aucunement la transformation de son professeur, celui-ci se tourna, elle vit le regard rouge et noir, elle en prit peur.

Severus se concentra et d'un coup de poing, il frappa l'eau… Un cri se fit entendre, le démon hurla de nouveau puis disparut… L'eau redevint calme… Le Maître des Potions se releva et d'un geste, il attacha de nouveau ses cheveux, il se tourna vers sa Némésis, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit il la souleva pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle ne fit aucuns gestes, un doute immense s'installa petit à petit en elle, elle détailla l'homme qu'elle devait combattre, ses yeux étaient parfaitement noirs… Avait elle rêvé ?... Comment arriverait elle à combattre un adversaire si puissant ?... Elle se concentra de nouveau, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à penser à autre chose… La première partie de sa mission, elle l'avait effectuée avec brio, Severus avait repris le sort de vision… Maintenant elle devait réussir à le rendre aussi gentil qu'un toutou, elle savait que ça allait être plus difficile que prévu, car il maîtrisait parfaitement ce sort…

Severus entra dans l'infirmerie et déposa Hermione sur un lit, Madame Pomfresh vint à sa rencontre, il lui dit :

« Cette jeune fille s'est retrouvée, je ne sais comment, face à un démon de l'eau ! »

« Un démon de l'eau à Poudlard ? Il faut prévenir le directeur ! »

« Ce sera fait… Occupez vous d'elle, il suffit de lui faire un bandage, là où le démon l'a touché. »

Madame Pomfresh se précipita dans son bureau, Hermione en profita pour se lever et se planter face à son professeur :

« Je voulais vous remercier professeur. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier petite pimbêche sans cervelle ! Un démon de l'eau peut être plus que dangereux surtout si il prend possession de votre corps ! La prochaine fois, je n'interviendrais plus car votre sort m'est complètement indifférent !

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais »… J'ai agit sous l'ordre du directeur ! »

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmura :

« J'ai vraiment envie de voir ce que tu vaux ! »

Puis d'un mouvement de cape, il se dirigea vers la sortie laissant Hermione plantée au milieu de l'infirmerie, les yeux dans le vague, des milliers de question tournant dans sa tête… Est elle réellement prête à l'affronter ? L'avenir nous le dira…

* * *

°° Voilà à quoi ressemble mon très cher Severus après sa transformation :  
( http://img527.imageshack.us/img527/3473/sevhg0.png ) tout ça à cause d'Hermione 


	6. Qui dominera l'autre ?

Chapitre VI : Qui dominera l'autre ?

Depuis que Severus avait changé physiquement, sa côte de popularité était montée en flèche. Toutes les filles se bousculaient pour être au premier rang ou le croiser dans les couloirs. Cette tournure des choses exaspérée Hermione au plus haut point. Draco assistait aux énervements répétés d'Hermione sans parvenir à la calmer. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, maintenant qu'il le voyait, il le trouvait beau et son pouvoir était présent autour de lui.

Severus s'amusait de cette situation, il remarquait que la Serpentard s'énervait de voir les autres pimbêches lui faire du charme. Severus savait pertinemment qu'elles étaient inexistantes. Mais il avait fomenté un plan, un soir il s'était promené dans le pub le plus branché de Londres, côté sorcier et il avait déniché la perle rare. Celle qui lui permettrait de faire enrager la jeune femme. Il voulait la pousser à bout.

Une sortie à Pré au lard était prévue le lendemain, il avait donc invité sa belle à le rejoindre le matin même à Poudlard. Albus lui avait donné sa permission. Hermione, qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, était dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Elle avait cassé tout ce qu'il lui était tombé sous la main. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'énervait de cette manière. Les autres filles n'avaient aucun intérêt aux yeux de son professeur de potions, elle l'avait bien comprit. Il voulait voir ce qu'elle valait, mais là elle ne montrait que son énervement.

Draco vint la chercher dans sa chambre, après une discussion animée, il l'avait convaincu de descendre manger. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, son regard tomba directement sur Severus, il était en grande discussion avec une femme d'une beauté hypnotique, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et un teint blanc qui se mariait à merveille au corset rouge qu'elle portait. Hermione sentait son sang bouillir, elle fit demi tour et Draco la rattrapa, en lui murmurant :

« Si tu fais ça, il va penser qu'il aura gagné ! »

Son regard gris brillait, Hermione le jaugea et elle le suivit. Ils prirent place à la table des Serpentards et elle murmura à l'adresse de Draco :

« J'ai l'impression que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête ? »

« Effectivement. Mon parrain ne s'est jamais donné en spectacle avec une femme à son bras, il fait ça pour te faire sortir de tes gonds. Il faut simplement que tu essayes de l'ignorer et de faire tout ce qu'il n'aime pas. Notamment lui parler d'une manière très suave, lorsqu'il est en la présence de cette femme. Bon je dis ça mais je ne suis pas une fille, je ne connais pas toutes les subtilités que tu peux trouver. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et une lueur mauvaise commença à danser dans les yeux de la Serpentard. Il voulait jouer et bien il allait jouer. Elle se calma assez vite et mangea avec appétit. Cette réaction fut directement aperçue par Severus et cela ne plaisait guère. Sa charmante voisine le remarqua et lui murmura :

« Alors c'est la sublime jeune femme à la table des Serpentards ? Vous avez vraiment bon goût mon cher. »

« Merci, Nara. Mais je m'attendais à une autre réaction venant de sa part… »

La suite du déjeuner se passa sans un regard d'Hermione pour Severus, ce qui l'énerva très nettement. Draco remarqua cela et Hermione en fut ravie. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils sortirent de table pour se diriger vers leur salle commune, il n'y mettait pas souvent les pieds, vu qu'ils avaient leurs appartements privés, mais leur directeur de maison devait leur parler avant la sortie à Pré au Lard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un silence soudain retentit, les filles furent jalouses d'Hermione et les garçons ne cachaient pas l'envie soudaine de se délecter de ce spectacle sublime. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle demanda :

« Personne ne me laisse un petite place ? »

Tous les garçons lui proposèrent leur place, elle prit place dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait le plus devant. Elle voulait être à la meilleure place. Elle s'installa, les jambes sur l'accoudoir, laissant apercevoir sa peau de nacre. Draco prit place sur l'autre bras du fauteuil. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et murmura :

« Quand je te le dirais tu m'embrasseras, cela voudra dire que Severus arrive ! »

Draco souriait, cette petite mise en scène permettrait de voir qui allait craquer le premier, Hermione voulait que ce soit évidemment Severus. En parlant de celui-ci, il discutait avec Albus et Nara. Albus expliqua à Nara un peu le fonctionnement de l'école, celle-ci avait fait ses études à Durmstrang. Severus se tourna vers le directeur et ajouta :

« Monsieur, il faut que j'aille voir les élèves de ma maison pour les dernières informations sur la sortie à Pré au Lard. »

« Bien sûr Severus, vous pouvez disposer. Mais j'aimerais encore discuter quelques instants avec Nara. »

« Evidemment monsieur. »

Il se courba légèrement pour disposer et sortit de la Grande Salle, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards et pensa à Hermione. Celle-ci régissait bizarrement, mais il devait se méfier, cela ne devait être qu'une diversion. Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Hermione, quant à elle, tira la manche de Draco en lui souriant, celui-ci se baissa et l'embrassa fougueusement, leurs langues s'enroulèrent dans un délicieux ballet. Les autres élèves présents tournèrent le regard, leur fantasme avait jeté son dévolu sur Draco et il ne fallait mieux pas essayer de tenter quelque chose. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et le directeur de Serpentard entra.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione et Draco entrain de s'embrasser, un léger tic se fit sentir sur le coin de la bouche, ses yeux étaient noirs profonds, il remarqua l'œil rouge le regarder, donc cela était une mise en scène. Il ajouta d'une voix forte :

« Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger, ce n'est pas une maison close ici, vos cochonneries gardez les lorsque vous êtes dans l'intimité ! »

Hermione arrêta le baiser et repoussa Draco. Elle se leva et prit place devant son professeur. D'un air de défi elle ajouta :

« Je fais ce que je veux, monsieur ! Et si cela ne vous plait pas ce n'est pas mon affaire ! »

Hermione venait de dépasser une des limites que Severus s'était donné. Il la saisit par le bras et ajouta à l'instar des autres élèves :

« Vous savez que vous devez faire, attention de ne pas provoquer de bagarre dans les rues de Pré au Lard ! Et vous Miss, venez avec moi dans mon bureau ! »

Il l'entraîna de force, lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il jeta Hermione à l'intérieur sans plus de cérémonie. Il claqua violemment la porte, Hermione se releva et jeta un regard plein de haine à Severus. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, elle se mit à reculer jusqu'à ce que le bureau la coince. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et aperçut son œil rouge ce qui l'attira inévitablement, il empêcha Hermione de bouger grâce à la pression de son corps contre celui de la Serpentard et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« A ce que je vois, la jalousie n'est plus de mise ? »

« Mais pour vous, si. Votre réaction était un peu trop extrême ! »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, il voyait un feu de désir brûler, Hermione se sentait femme. Elle ne fit rien qui puisse le mettre encore plus en colère, il ajouta d'une voix ferme :

« Je ne vous ai pas enlevé des points car vous faites partie de ma propre maison, mais il fallait que je mettes quelques pendules à l'heure avec vous ! »

« Cela concerne la mégère ! »

Severus ne supportant pas l'insulte qu'Hermione dite à propos de Nara, la gifla si fort qu'un filet de sang s'échappa de la bouche de la Serpentard. Celle-ci se retourna et le gifla également, Severus n'étant pas sur ses appuis, perdit un peu l'équilibre et recula. Hermione, qui était maintenant emplie de fureur se jeta sur lui, ils trébuchèrent et tombèrent à la renverse, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur Severus.

Celui-ci se mit à rire, Hermione se força à se contrôler, mais elle lui dit avec une haine non dissimulée :

« NE FAITES PLUS JAMAIS CA !! PLUS JAMAIS !!!! »

Elle le lâcha, Severus d'un geste de la jambe la poussa et se mit à califourchon sur elle, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, ses cheveux se détachèrent et se mirent à voleter autour de sa tête. Il la regarda intensément et ajouta :

« Maintenant que je te tiens, je vais enfin pouvoir t'expliquer quelques petites choses… Nara est la plus belle femme qui puisse exister et elle possède un grand pouvoir. Si tu oses t'attaquer à elle, tu auras à faire à moi ! De plus, je sais contenir le sort de vision et l'utiliser alors que toi non, tu n'es qu'une simple élève qui se croit plus intelligente que son professeur ! »

Puis Severus l'embrassa avec force sans aucune douceur. Hermione, qui s'était débattue quelques secondes, apprécia le moment présent, elle aimait être quelque peu dominée dans certains échanges. Elle se rappela des paroles de son maître. Elle commença à caresser le torse de Severus et sentit le médaillon. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit le baiser s'intensifier, elle perdit ses moyens.

Severus ayant sentit cela, arrêta le baiser brusquement, il ne voulait pas faire les choses si rapidement sinon celles-ci perdaient de la saveur. Il se releva, il attacha de nouveau ses cheveux. Hermione sentit une fois de plus la rage poindre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais lui dit en ce levant :

« Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! Je pourrais porter plainte ! »

« Ah oui ! Alors que tu as pris un plaisir monstre à ce baiser ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé avoir plus ! »

« Que croyez vous ? Que vous êtes irrésistible ? Je vous vois tel que vous êtes ! Un être abject ! »

Hermione ne voulez pas se l'avouer mais le baiser que Severus lui avait donné, l'avait mise dans tous ses états, elle avait du mal à cacher ses sentiments et ses faiblesses à cet instant précis. Severus, qui savait être persuasif et qui n'avait rien perdu du trouble que la Serpentard vivait, en profita et s'avança vers Hermione. Celle-ci se mit à reculer. Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur les lèvres de Severus, lorsqu'elle toucha la porte, elle chercha frénétiquement la poignée.

Severus lui attrapa le bras, d'un geste brusque, il lui ramena le bras près du corps, il attrapa les jambes d'Hermione et la força à lui enserrer la taille avec celles-ci. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque d'Hermione et l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant tomber de nouvelles fois les barrières qu'elle avait essayé de réinstaller. Il posa sa deuxième main sur les fesses rebondis de son élève.

Leur baiser devint de plus en plus intense, leurs langues dansaient à un rythme effréné, chacun voulait battre l'autre. Severus sentait qu'Hermione se pressait un peu plus contre lui, il sentait la poitrine de la jeune femme, monter et descendre, ce qui était très agréable. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Severus s'était jeté un sort pour ne pas montrer son excitation, il devrait sûrement se soulager après qu'elle soit partie.

Il passa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et amena sa main à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il sentit une barrière de tissu, il arrêta le baiser et tomba sur un regard brûlant de désir. Severus se mit à sourire, elle était totalement en sa possession. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune Serpentard et lui murmura :

« J'ai l'impression que ce que vous m'avez dit il y a quelques minutes ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance. »

Severus passa son doigt derrière la barrière de tissu, sentant l'humidité du désir d'Hermione, il retira son doigt et l'apporta à ses lèvres, il goûta la cyprine de sa prisonnière et fit glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres, celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de gémir face à cette image. Un sourire carnassier apparut une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de Severus, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, l'obligeant de goûter au miel de son verger.

Hermione en prit un immense plaisir, notamment la façon dont on lui faisait goûter. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet effréné, l'un voulant dominer l'autre. Severus sentait que sa prisonnière bougeait ses hanches. Il souriait intérieurement, il arrêta brusquement son baiser et se baissa. Il disposa les jambes d'Hermione sur ses épaules, laissant le champ libre à Severus de faire ce qu'il voulait.

D'un geste il glissa le tissu sur le coté, et approcha ses lèvres de l'Eden de la jeune Serpentard. Celui-ci commença à doucement lécher, embrasser, il s'arrêta quelques instants au niveau du point d'amour, il le titilla avec sa langue. Hermione n'était plus en état de réaliser ce que l'homme entre ses cuisses faisait. Elle gémissait de plus en plus, elle remarqua que celui-ci commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Severus, en expert qu'il était, savait ce qui plaisait aux femmes et la Serpentard n'y échappait pas. Il commença donc des va et vient, quelques fois lents, d'autres rapides. Il continuait à emprisonner son Eden avec ses lèvres, sa langue jouait un ballet effréné. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus, elle essayait de se retenir mais elle n'y arrivait pas, la sensation était trop forte.

¤ _C'est la première fois que je ressens cela, mon dieu que c'est bon ! Je te veux en moi Severus !_ ¤

N'y tenant plus, elle cria le prénom de Severus dans un râle étouffé, elle se sentait partir et Severus remarqua également cela.

C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta, il prit les jambes de la jeune femme et la reposa à terre. Celle-ci fut frustrée de cette interruption, les yeux dilatés de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle remarqua les deux couleurs présentes, elle ouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement. Mais il prit la parole avant que celle-ci ne dise quelque chose :

« J'espère que cela vous a plu ? Maintenant j'aimerais que vous sortiez de mon bureau. Votre cher Draco vous attend impatiemment à la Grande Porte. »

« Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais vous faire l'amour ! »

Il se mit à rire, un rire froid, il la regarda dans les yeux, celle-ci ajouta :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire cela ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre la porte, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Pas le droit ? Tu crois cela, j'utilise les mêmes armes que toi ! »

Il l'avait tutoyé délibérément, il lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille, elle réussit à dire dans un souffle :

« Moi, je ne vous l'ai fait subir qu'en vision… »

Il se poussa et se dirigea vers son bureau, il se tourna et lui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas mon problème… Maintenant sortez d'ici ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, elle s'habilla convenablement, se recoiffa rapidement et sortit en ouvrant la porte avec violence, à cet instant Severus l'interrompit :

« J'ai oublié de vous dire Miss Granger… Ce médaillon vous ne l'aurez jamais ! »


End file.
